Social Justice Chains
by Leapingriver
Summary: A feminazi-controlled Equestria leaves three very different and equally unfortunate stallions in servitude to a blue-maned Pegasus mare. How long will they last? Will they live forever enslaved? Try to escape? Or be stuck satisfying their mistress? (Not necessarily a bad thing). AN: A collab with a few friends, I'm posting it here to keep it safe. Don't take this too seriously.


It was a momentous occasion for Sunny Smiles and the rest of the Stallion's Rights Activist group Equine Equality. For the first time in the living memory of Equestria, a bill had been put before the Royal Parliament that gave stallion workers equal wages to mares. Its passing was considered a major victory, one to be told in the history books. A celebration was in order to commemorate their victory, and the EE group chose the Fillydelphia Conference Center to hold it.

The festivities were underway, the champagne had been opened; nothing could possibly ruin the mood. Sunny Smiles walked through the crowd, beaming. EE had gone through a lot of trouble to get this bill passed, and after months of hard work, she could stand back and admire what she and her organization had accomplished. She could barely take two steps without somepony stopping her and asking to shake her hoof. It was an honor, really, to be surrounded by so many other influential ponies and have her be the one they wanted to shake hooves with.

As she walked through the conference room, towards the makeshift stage, she couldn't help but feel a mixed feeling of excitement and anxiety wash over her. It was her responsibility to give a speech to EE to cement the celebration, something that she and her aides had worked for days to perfect. Every step toward the stage was one step closer to the speech, and she could hardly wait. Finally, she was there, standing in front of the microphone, staring out at the crowd.

She cleared her throat, and all across the room a hush fell over the patrons. Sunny smiled as she took a deep breath, this was it. "Good evening, I'm so glad you could all join us tonight on this momentous occasion. Hopefully it won't be our last victory. As our movement for Stallion's Rights grows, the ponies who helped us reach this point should be recognized. Without their generous donations, contributions of time, talent, and resources, I don't think Project EE would have ever gotten off the ground." A small applause echoed out before the room grew quiet once more.

Sunny read off a list of donors and contributors, pausing after each name to allow a light round of applause. Unbeknownst to them, a group of heavily armed mares landed on the roof above the hall. They had a simple mission, and they were determined to complete it.

"And finally… I would like to thank Loving Care." Sunny had to pause as the hall burst into loud applause. She smiled, and waited for the patrons to quiet down. "Unfortunately, she could not attend today- there was a rally for equal education that she needed to attend- but without her very, very generous donations and services we would have never been able to take off in the first place. If you see her, please feel free to-"

Her sentence was cut short as ponies smashed through the glass walls and rushed the stage. Before anypony knew it, Sunny had been grabbed by two female guards and thrown to the ground. Screams erupted from the crowd as ponies began to panic, but a loud noise from the back immediately silenced them. Looking back, everypony saw an odd looking hybrid standing with a smug smile on her face. "Sorry to interupt, but your little equality session is over!"

Sunny Smiles managed to turn her head, her cheek now pressed against the hard floor. She could hear the whimpers of her fellow activists. Looking around trying to find the source of the voice who spoke, her gaze fell on a rather tall and intimidating pony. Head held high, a smug look on her face, the red mare walked towards her. Sunny wriggled her arms, struggling to break free from the two mares pinning her to the ground, and winced as she felt her arm pulled farther than allowed. She bit back tears as she heard a pair of hooves stop right in front of her. Without warning, one of the mares pulled her mane back, snapping her head up to look into their leader's eyes. Sunny wrinkled her nose as she felt the mare's long, thick mane tickle her face.

The black maned pony stared back, a cruel smile on her face. Sunny could tell that she enjoyed her terror, it made her shudder. How could somepony be so cruel? "I've been waiting a long time for this Ms. Smiles… you've been a pain in the Naine Esimene's side for a long time and Õiglane Naine wants you gone. Any last words before I end this pathetic thing you call a life?" she exclaimed.

The room went deathly silent, nopony dared to say a word. All eyes were on Sunny as she struggled to compose herself, for she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. "Wh-why are you doing this? We've done nothing but help others, how is that bad in any way?" She managed to choke out. The red mare threw her head back and cackled, wiping a tear from her eye, she drew her excellently crafted sword and held it above Sunny's neck.

"You should have known the risks when you foolishly decided to challenge the status quo. Know, that because of what you did, all stallions will curse your name as they are all put in chains!" she snarled, Sunny's eyes widened.

"You can't do this! It's not possible to enslave ponies and get away with it, the authorities would have you arrested!" She cried out as she struggled to break free from their iron grip. The mare in charge laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh no they won't. As we speak, members of Naine Esimene are attacking the Equestrian Senate Building and the Royal Palace. We're taking over the government, and nopony will be able to stop us. With the Government of Equestria firmly under our control, it'll be easy to enslave the stallion population. Die, knowing that you and the rest of your silly Equinity Equality group doomed all stallions in Equestria to a fate of eternal servitude," she replied as she raised her sword. Sunny screamed, only to be cut off abruptly as the heavy blade of the alicorn's sword sliced through her neck, decapitating her. The audience erupted into screams as Sunny's head rolled off the stage, only for the guards to begin cutting them down with bursts of controlled magic.

The Social Justice Crisis had begun.


End file.
